Autobot Board Archive January 2030
Autobot Message: 3/127 Posted Author Not Dead Yet Sat Jan 03 Red Alert ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Video recording of Red in his neatly kept stateroom on the Orion Pax. "As many of you have no doubt noticed by now, Kup, Springer, Fireflight, and I are not dead yet. Neither, by the way, are the Decepticons Catechism, Avalanche, and Astrotrain. It would seem that the aftermath of Galvatron's explosion sent us to... to... some sort of alternate dimension. Full details are beyond the scope of this report, but the short version is, over there the Autobots are the conquerors while the Decepticons are the defenders. Unfortunately for them, their Autobots are somewhat more effective as conquerors than our Decepticons are, or their Decepticons are less effective as defenders. Most likely, both. Part way through our time spent there we discovered that we were incompatible with that alternate reality on a basic level - we were disintegrating on an atomic level. Fortunately, we found brave allies who aided us in returning to our own reality, some of them at the cost of their own lives. They just... happened to call themselves Decepticons over there. I... erm... in particular... well. Their Shockwave died, but I'm not sure how dead he is. The alternate Fusillade, on the other hand, bought us the time we needed to return home with her life and the lives of many of her, erm, crewmen? Also of significance was the aid given by the otherworld Sweeps and even, bizarrely, Galvatron. These people may all have the faces of enemies in /this/ universe, but what they've done for us should not be forgotten. "Red Alert, out." Autobot Message: 3/128 Posted Author Cell Security Overview Sat Jan 03 Nightbeat ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Locked to rank 4+ As per Red Alert's orders, I checked out the security in the cells. Here are my notes and recommendations * The floor, walls, and ceiling are metal. Conductive. This is quite bad. For one thing, data could theoretically be transmitted out or into a cell via electrical conduction. Moreover, a sufficiently motivated captive could use his or her internal electrical stores to electrocute the guards through the floor and fry the forcefields. Thermal conductivity is also an issue. A prisoner running off exotic fuel - probably a spacer of some sort - might be able to melt a way out of the cell. My recommendation would be that the cells be entirely coated in a nonconductive, insulating ceramic coating. Also, more surge protectors for the associated electrical systems. * Resonant vibrational frequencies are an issue. Get the right one, and the cell will rattle itself apart. Need sound dampening tiles to cancel out these effects. * Along the line of sonic issues, a prisoner emitting the correct sonic frequency could shatter the guards' optics. Need anti-sound suppression systems to filter out dangerous frequencies. * By rejiggering one's optical luminance tori, a prisoner could create an improvised flash grenade. I suggest that a layer of filtering glass be placed in front of the bars. * In fact, scrap the bars and make it a forcefield sheet. Letting prisoners stick their hands through the bars is just asking for trouble. * Get rid of the exposed bolts and nuts on the cell berths. Could be disassembled as a throwing weapon. If I find anything else, I'll let you know. Very Respectfully, Nightbeat Autobot Message: 3/129 Posted Author Re: Nightbeat Sat Jan 03 Grimlock ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *Blip! It's a Grimlock!* "Me Grimlock know how make sure prisoners no escape! Just let me Grimlock smash thems septi-cons 'til they stop moving! They no get out then! HAW HAW HAW!" *A pause* "Me Grimlock guess thems other dinobots do smashing too, if me Grimlock busy. 'cuz me Grimlock PORTANT. So if me Grimlock watching TV or something, have him Slag do it. Him like smashy stuff too." *BLIP!* Autobot Message: 3/130 Posted Author Intercepted Signals Mon Jan 05 Red Alert ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Text message. "On Friday, unusual transmission were picked up on the Decepticon frequency, originating from the general area of Cybertron. Play attached sound file for a recording. Further analysis has been inconclusive - I have been unable to either confirm or deny whether the voice recorded is, in fact, Galvatron." Yes. Red Alert is immediately jumping to conclusions. He's Red Alert. It's what he does. "I have, however, been able to determine that their point of origin was not just Cybertron, but, specifically, the Magnaron region." "At this point, I'm handing this over to Intelligence, but will be on hand to assist should they need me. This could be anything from a foolish prank to a trap - so assume it's a trap. That is all." Attached files: Two heavily distorted and staticy sound recordings. "NNNNYYYYAAAAAAAA" and "UUUUIIIII SSSSTTTIIIIEEEEUUUULLLLAAAAA FFFFFF" can be picked out from the background noise. Autobot Message: 3/131 Posted Author Auntie Goes Live Sat Jan 10 Red Alert ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Red Alert appears. "I am sure everyone will be pleased to know that the Orion Pax's on-board security system has been completely rebuilt and upgraded in the wake of the Matrix decay events last month and the damage taken to the ship during the battle against Galvatron more recently. This system, called the Autonomous Unified Networked Threat Identification and Evaluator, or 'AUNTIE' for short, is brand new and I have high hopes for it. However, as with all newly produced systems, the possibility of minor bugs exists, and I ask everyone to keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary on board the Orion Pax and to report it immediately, no matter how minor it appears. "Thank you all for your support. Red Alert, out." Autobot Message: 3/132 Posted Author Galvatron is back Sun Jan 11 Kup ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ (Text report:) Gonna make this short and sweet. Me, Springer, Marissa Faireborn, Smokescreen, and Whirl checked out some strange readings in Magnaron. The whole area was transformed somehow. Red crystals were everywhere, and they must have been partially composed of conductive materials, because they were channeling huge arcs of electricity. There were odd screams in the area, and occasionally we caught glimpses of Galvatron himself. The Decepticons were there, too, probably for the same reason we were. They seemed just as dumbfounded as us. Well, I don't know how, but this "energy" that was leaping around everywhere eventually coalesced into a very real and solid Galvatron. I tried to take him out and, well, that turned out to be a bad idea. He blasted a hole right through me, and with the odds being as bad as they were, we had to pull out. It's too bad, you know. I was looking forward to the end of the war, but I guess I won't be that lucky. Bad news aside, there might be something we can use in Magnaron, as twisted as it is. I want a science team to go there under military escort, and check it out. That's all. -- KUP Autobot Message: 3/133 Posted Author Auntie: Not so live Sun Jan 11 Red Alert ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Red Alert appears. Though he doesn't appear damaged, he does look worn and generally miserable. "Auntie's initial test run was... less than successful. She proved overzealous in carrying out her primary function of ensuring the safety of those on board the Orion Pax, taking measures such as diluting all energon of higher than ration-grade, drugging or attempting to drug any who showed 'excessive aggitation', and attempting to restraing Autobots displaying what Auntie considered unsafe behavior. The worst of it, however, is that she seemed to find some way to override her shutdown codes. She has been removed from the Orion Pax's security system, and the assorted sub-programs that make her up are undergoing examination. "Injuries were minimal, but unfortunately Kup, in trying to distract Auntie, exacerbated his injuries from his encounter with Galvatron. He is functional, but has been returned to medical." Where he was supposed to have been in the first place. "Commendations to Kup, Lightspeed, Nightbeat, Solstice, Silverbolt, Fireflight, and Timothy Johns for their assistance in shutting down Auntie." Red Alert hangs his head. "I take full responsibility for the failure, and await whatever disciplinary measures are seen fit." Judging by commentary during the affair, this will involve, at the least, a punching from Lightspeed and a strangling by Kup. Ah, well! Can't win 'em all! Autobot Message: 3/134 Posted Author Lead on Concurrence Wed Jan 14 Kup ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ (This message appears to be encrypted so that only rank 5 or higher Autobots or EDC humans can see it.) Kup appears on the screen from behind his desk. He appears to be glaring at someone off-camera. "Kup, sir," a female voice says, "You really should head back to the med bay, you're not ready for full active-duty--" "I know my limits, dammit!" Kup yells back. "Now get the frag outta here! I'm making a classified report!" Scowling, he waits for the unseen person to leave. "Feh, gonna edit that part out, if I can remember how. Ahem. We received a tip from an FBI informant within the Concurrence. Seems that the reason it's been so hard tracking their leaders down is that they're not even on the friggin' planet no more. Seems they took up residence somewhere on the Planet Rapt. I never been there. Never even heard of it. That bugs me. I... I wish I could go, but the meds will probably chop off my legs if I get into another combat situation before I heal up completely." Kup frowns deeply. "I'm officially requesting an EDC presence there. If the Concurrence really is there, we might need you guys to take 'em in, or, as the case may be, take 'em down. PR ain't too good for us when we're seen shootin' up humans, even if it's to defend other humans. You know how it is. Anyway, we're organizing a search team for 'em to go there this Saturday. We'll be in touch. Kup out." Kup presses a few buttons on his computer, then pulls out a bottle of something that looks like it may be some sort of liquor. "Ah, here's my *real* pain reliever," he says with a grin, and spends several minutes drinking its contents. Eventually, he eyes the camera with alarm. "Dammit, it's still on! Fraggin' new aged computers..." he grumbles, before typing something again, and the video ends for real. Autobot Message: 3/135 Posted Author Reporting for Duty Thu Jan 15 Fanfare ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ The Screen flickers, to reveal a 'bald' robot with orange-brown optics and bright yellow armor and faceplate. He smiles pleasantly at the camera before his rolling voice booms out with rolling Rs and ... a scottish accent? "Greetings mah fellaw autobots! it is I, Fanfare, an' I hae bin recently reactivated tae begin mah duties on Earth! I will be arrivin' later the-day frae Cybertron. Fur those fa dinnae ken me, an' those tha tried tae forgit, hehehe, I am a fueller-transport, sae if ye ur in need ay anythin', lit me ken an' I will see whit I can pull together fur ye. Fanfare out!" *BLEEP* Autobot Message: 3/136 Posted Author Uberion Report Thu Jan 15 Nightbeat ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ See Nightbeat. See Nightbeat looks none too pleased, because something has carved 'hollow one' and '26' into his armour the hard way. He reports, "We checked out Uberion after hearing there was trouble there. Fireflight, Red Alert, Tempo, and Kup went along - and medics, don't get your wrenches in a bunch. Kup didn't strain himself any, not even when he was shooting that four-armed monster full of acid. But I digress. Seems a cult of Unicron had set up shop in Uberion, and don't get me wrong, religious freedom is great, but cultists of Unicron are freaky, a'ight?" Nightbeat shakes his head. "They claimed there was some weird monster and that we needed to tell stories on a pilgrimage to the tombs. Load'a hogwash, if you ask me, but we did, and along the way, we ran into this tree of pain thing - think a metal tree the size of skyscraper, with hundreds of victims stuck on its thorns." He shudders. "Nasty piece of work. Whole thing stunk of a trap, and it was. In the tombs, we met the monster's keeper, some kinda sphinx thing. Claimed that the whole shindig was a trap to lure out some 'empathy component' and that the sphinx couldn't keep the beastie contained anymore. The sphinx kept the monster contained just long enough for Kup to vape it. Then, Kup and Fireflight managed to free the victims of the tree of pain, knocked it over, and set it on fire. By the time we got back, /something/ had taken out the cultists. Good riddance? Maybe. I'll get a team lookin' into it - seems some of the technology might have been Cybertronian in origin. Either way, we freed a bunch of victims from torment, so I call it good." Spinny. Autobot Message: 3/137 Posted Author Agnorax Trip Log Sun Jan 18 Clutch ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Now that things have calmed down a little, I went with a couple of Autobots to visit - or revisit, I guess - the planet Agnorax. We were hoping to address their reported attitude of hatred for all Transformers. Uh...it's the thought that counts, right? Moving right along...it seems like organized events related to 'steampunk' science are the thing on that planet, because they had a Carnival of Science going on when we went there. There was also something about an upcoming election for High Scientist, but we didn't get a chance to follow up on that. We did check out the Carnival, it was pretty interesting. I recommend anyone who's interested in science check it out for a totally different perspective on science and technology than we're used to. As for Agnorax-Transformer relations...well, that might take a little more work. But the good news is, nobody got hurt this time....at least, not badly! Autobot Message: 3/138 Posted Author Run in with Sinnertwin Wed Jan 21 Fireflight ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *Fireflight's face appears on the screen. Bitbucket was repairing his arm and the Aerialbot looks like he took a good hit to the face, although he seemed satisfied at least* Fireflight reporting in - Tempo and I were in Las Vegas... Patrolling. When we heard a disturbance. It turned out to be Sinnertwin bashing up one of the casinos. I had Tempo stay behind a little bit as I went to try and convince him to leave. He... didnt. Tweenst Tempo and I though, we managed to drive him off with minimal damage to the casinos aside from what he was already done. The humans in the area were already beginning clean up. Fireflight out. Autobot Message: 3/139 Posted Author OOC: Autobot Meeting Wed Jan 21 Rodimus Prime ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Hi guys. Winter break's over and I'm back to a quasi-regular schedule, so I'd like to touch base with everyone with another faction-wide meeting. If you're interested in participating (and I assume you _are_!), please just @mail me some good times for such a thing. I'm going to be out of town this weekend, so it'd hopefully be next week-ish sometime. --Rod Autobot Message: 3/140 Posted Author Space Investigation Fri Jan 23 Marissa Faireborn ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *** TEXT ONLY *** *** CC'd to Earth Defence Command Messaging System *** There's been an incident during an excavation in the THX-11 system that resulted in the death of one Lion Cooper, NASA astronaut. I know many of you had bad experiences in that system involving the Scraplets, but you're going to be going back there again. The ruins being excavated are obviously alien in origin, and judging from the size and general layout of it, we believe a) it was a deep space outpost of some sort, and b) the scale suggests Cybertronian-sized inhabitants rather than Terran sized. Given that initial dating indicates the ruins are millions of years old, it may even *be* Cybertronian in origin. NASA has assured me that the collapse which killed Lion should never have happened, Whether this suggests some part of the ruins still function or it was a case of sabotage, we do not know. A basic layout of the uncollapsed section is attached to this briefing. Secretary General Witwicky has asked the Autobots for assistance, and so they will be sending their own team. Command authority is joint between the two factions. --- RULES OF ENGAGEMENT --- Mission Overview: Scout the ruins within the THX-11 system. Determine whether there was any foul play in Lion Cooper's death. Operational Command: Joint between Earth Defence Command & Autobot Command When military force may be used: In the protection of Terran or Autobot personnel or equipment. Ideally the ruins should not be damaged. Where military force may be used: Within the THX-11 system. Mission Lead: To Be Announced Mission start date: Jan 24 2030 Mission start time: 1900 Signing Officer: Col. Marissa Faireborn Command Authority: Joint between Autobot and EDC Comments: One never knows what the Decepticons are interested in. Publicly it has been stated that we do not believe there to be salvable technology or material, however in truth it would not be unexpected. Exercise caution, and be on the lookout in case the Cons are interested after all. Furthermore, the previous source of the Scraplet infestation was never determined. It would not take a great leap in logic to determine that the two may be related. OOC: Saturday, 7:00pm EST. Autobot Message: 3/141 Posted Author THX-11 report Sun Jan 25 Kup ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Kup appears in his office on Autobot City, looking very tired, perhaps even sad. "Ehhh, hey bots. We tagged along with the EDC to some ruins on an asteroid in the THX-11 system, where NASA pilot Lion Cooper was killed. SecGen Witwicky wanted us to look into why it happened. Well, after investigating the scene with the help of Dee-Kal, Jayson Redfield, James Bailey, and Sam, I can report that there were no Scraplets on the asteroid, and no signs of foul play. I believe that the cause of Lion's death was simply due to the instability of the ruins on the asteroid. I mean, I could punch my hands through what used to be solid steel as easily as a human could punch out a glass window. How'd it get so bad? Well, not too sure. It might've been due to being bombarded with radiation for century after century. The lack of upkeep probably didn't help. "Also, we initially thought this place was some kind of bunker, but me, I coulda sworn I had been there before, even though I couldn't remember being in that specific system. Then I stumbled upon the body of somebody I used to know. There wasn't much left of him, but I could still identify him. It was a guy named Highload, and he used to work in the Shipyards with me. Well, more on that in a bit. "So, I was punching up the walls in frustration after I found his body, when I accidentally opened up a hole in 'em and spotted Decepticons! Bastards beat us there. I saw Fusillade, Catechism, Redshift, a Sharkticon that thought he was a pinball, and... I didn't recognize the fourth guy. Not at first, anyway. (OOC: Excise) We started beating on the Decepticons, but one of them, Fusillade, split away from the main battle and she stumbled on some sort of holographic recording device. Despite Dee-Kal making a last ditch effort to stop her, she got away. None of the rest of us were in any position to stop her, either, so she got away with it and the intel that might've been on it. I guess all we can do is hope there was just a good recipe for whipped ener-pie or sumthin' on there. "Afterwards, when the fight was over, I took a look around. I realized that I hadn't, in fact, ever been on this outpost because it wasn't an outpost--it was an Autobot ship, grounded there on the asteroid, and I guess whoever was there stayed there until they came under attack. Yeah, it was a ship, alright, and I happened to serve on another one just like it. That's why it seemed so familiar. Dunno why Highload was there. He helped build these ships." Kup pauses, looking off at nothing. "Damn, memories are all jumbled up. Well, found something else, there, too." He holds up, for the sake of the camera, the white head of some sort of robotic beast. It's been heavily battered and scarred. "Probably a Decepticon that attacked this outpost a long time ago. Wish I knew which one. Eh, I assigned Buzzwheels and Repo to accompany the EDC soldiers stationed there while they give the place a thorough looking through. That's all I got. Kup out." Autobot Message: 3/142 Posted Author RE: OOC Meeting Sun Jan 25 Rodimus Prime ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Based on the responses I've received, I've scheduled our OOC Meeting for Tuesday, January 27th @ 8 PM EST. If you can make it, please do, and try brainstorming any issues you might want to discuss. Thanks, Rod Sam says, "Acc/Agil aren't given by the pilot anymore?" Autobot Message: 3/143 Posted Author Damage Report Sun Jan 25 Fanfare ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *Picture of... a really big, hideously Electric Yellow Hercules' nosecone. Though he was in jetmode, he's still making a visual report as his thick highland accent rolls out of spekaers * Fanfare reportin' in. While shippin' some supplies frae th' EDC base tae Autobot City in England, Ah was assaulted by a trio ay Decepticons - a Spyug ay somesort (who pure did a number on mah roof), a sweep ay somesort an' another, who's wingspan was almost as big as mine. Fortunately, cheers tae th' nature of th' cargo Ah was carryin', they were quickly taken caur of, althoogh... " he trails off, sounding somewhat embarassed now "Ah main confess, Ah err, lost mah cargo ower th' Atlantic. Aam bein' repaired noo an' sent back tae California an' Ah will assist in findin' Grimlock an' Swoop. Fanfare out. Oh, Mony cheers tae Quickswitch fur his fast response in chasin' th' Decepticons Away. Thank ye." *blip* Autobot Message: 3/144 Posted Author The Omega Sanction Thu Jan 29 Red Alert ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Red Alert appears on the screen, meaning you can view him in all his twitchy glory. "Yesterday evening an ancient broadcast in the Quintesson language was picked up on Cybertron. By all indications, the transmission was actually billions of years old. Once translated-" Red Alert pauses and glances to his left, then continues, "once translated, transmission said, 'The Omega Sanction has been completed.' I was able to trace the origin of the transmission to the planet Alumina, a metallic world. Unfortunately, the Decepticons intercepted and translated the same signal." "Kup, Nightbeat, Powerglide, Warpath, Tailgate and I investigated the signal source. We discovered an abandoned mining world that gave every sign of having once been-" he pauses and looks to his right, then continues, "part of the Quintesson Empire. By pulling up ancient records, we were able to determine that it had been abandoned at about the time the revolts began on Cybertron, and that they retreated to Cybertron. Unfortunately, /current/ radio transmissions revealed that the Decepticons were also on planet - I recognized one of the Sweeps and Galvatron himself, but there was a new voice I haven't been able to identify yet. They were on planet, and seemed a step ahead of us, since we were no closer to finding out what the Omega Sanction was, while they were exploring a mine, the one place we hadn't looked, and were detecting strange, inconsistent life signs. We followed them down the same mine and encountered numerous corpses - bodies of service-line Cybertronians, our ancestors. Not long after we discovered the bodies, Galvatron, who was further down the mine, managed to wake up one of the Quintessons' Dark Guardians." "For those who don't know or remember what the Dark Guardians were, they're... well, think of them as Omega Supreme's cousins that never turned against the Quintessons. The Quintessons were known to use them as recently as the Neocron incident." Red Alert stops and shudders. "We crept down to where the combat was taking place and, well, watched. The unidentified voice proved to be a blue-gray conehead Seeker with cloaking capabilities - I'm asking Intel to get me a name to match with this guy. Before the battle was even over, he tried creeping back up the tunnel, and I followed to make sure he wouldn't try to tamper with-" he cuts off, frowns, and seems to towards the ceiling for a moment before continuing, "tamper with our shuttle. Partway up, he suddenly decloaked and slipped around behind me, heading back down. Shortly after, Nightbeat went driving past me, heading for the surface, and I followed. Based on what I heard, Galvatron defeated the Dark Guardian. It is... my belief that the Omega Sanction was an order given to exterminate all... all 'slaves.' All our ancestors." He pauses, frowning, and then finishes, "Alumina... Alumina is a graveyard for our kind." "That is all." Blips out.